


Are You Serious?

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mention of Firefly and Serenity, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - Author's Choice - Author's Choice - Serenity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Serious?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashersivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/gifts).



> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> prompt left by snowynight at fic_promptly
> 
> ***
> 
> Probably helps to have seen Firefly before reading but hey, everyone's seen Firefly, haven't they? :)
> 
> ***
> 
> For slashersivi, in thanks for all the wonderful comments she's left on my stories recently.

"How can it be that you, a manly man of the world, in no way backward and definitely possessing of a more than average IQ, have not seen the twin wonders which are Firefly and Serenity?"

Jensen folded his arms and stared at Cougar as though the other man had just announced his intention to grow a second head.

Cougar shrugged, obviously not in the slightest bit worried. "Just never got round to it."

"But...but...how?" Jensen stuttered. "They’re like...some of the best sci-fi ever put on film. They’re iconic. Firefly was one of the most original things ever created. A _western_ in _space_."

He smacked Cougar’s arm for emphasis. Across the room, Pooch winced.

Cougar deliberately turned the page of the motorcycle magazine he was reading. "I’ll watch ‘em one day."

"Damn right you will," Jensen declared. "And today is that day. Come on, I’ve got ‘em on my hard drive."

He grabbed Cougar’s arm and pulled him to his feet, hustling him out of the living room without a backward glance.

Pooch looked at Clay and shook his head. "Do you suppose ‘hard drive’ is code for something else I’d really rather not think about?"

"If you mean are they going to go and have excruciatingly loud and obnoxiously satisfying sex all night, the answer’s probably yes," Clay replied, picking up Cougar’s discarded magazine. "But Jensen’ll make Cougar watch every episode of Firefly first."

"Do I even want to ask how you know that?" Pooch rubbed his eyes wearily.

Clay chuckled, "Relax. Jensen made it standard procedure that I ask every girl I date whether she’s seen ‘em. If she hasn’t, I’m supposed to make her watch each and every episode and the film before I sleep with her." He snorted as Pooch laughed. "Like I’m gonna wait that long."

"Ah, Jensen’s too innocent for his own good sometimes," Pooch grinned. "To think he actually thinks a horny old bastard like you’ll hold off screwing some hottie just because she’s not a Browncoat."

"Old?" Clay repeated, in what he hoped was a dangerous tone of voice.

"Um," Pooch inspected his fingernails and avoided Clay’s eyes. "Could I swap that word for ‘distinguished’?"

Clay nodded slowly, "If you want to avoid a shitload of CAPE in the morning, you’d better."

"Yeah," Pooch eased himself out of his chair. "I’m just gonna go now."

"Good choice."

Clay settled back in his chair and thumbed through the glossy pages of the magazine. There was no rhythmic thumping from upstairs yet but when it started, and sure as eggs were eggs, it would, Clay would ignore it as best he could.

He might be old and horny, but he was a good commanding officer and if it meant keeping an eye out while two of his men played kissy face, that was fine by him. Plausible diversions were starting to become relatively easy when brother officers dropped by the house the Losers shared. ‘Do you hear some kind of moaning?’ ‘Just next door’s cats, they’re always at it.’

It was all good training for out in the field, he told himself for the hundredth time. All good training.

The theme tune from Firefly drifted downstairs, with Jensen singing along, off-key but very enthusiastic.

Clay smiled and turned another page. The things a guy did for his team.


End file.
